


Waking Up in Vegas

by ReaperWriter



Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary agrees to help out Bobby, and thinks she got more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highland_II](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Highland_II), [Highlander_II](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/gifts).



The thin sliver of sun was creeping into her eyeball like a sliver of glass jabbing into her foot after Jinx broke a wine goblet and didn’t clean it up.  It was sharp, and painful, and why the hell did her mouth taste like cotton and old socks?  Mary Shannon, US Marshal, cleaner up of messes, rolled over in bed to find a back the shade of a warm, rich leather jacket next to her.  “Oh, crap!”

 _  
_

_Thirty Six Hours Earlier_

 

She had just finished the witness transfer and all she could think about was catching a flight home.  She was exhausted and gritty, and looking forward to a long weekend.  Marshal had stayed behind, trying to get a bead on his new witness, who was proving to be a shifty, feckless son of a bitch, so she was on her own.  She was just getting out of the cab at the airport, ready to go in and find the first flight home, when a familiar voice hollered, “Shannon!”

 

She turned to see a familiar cut of suit, a flash of fancy glasses, and an over-excited smile.  The kind of smile acquaintances give you when they want something.  “Bobby D.  Long time.  How’s Chicago?”

 

“Cold.  Really, really cold.”  He moved towards her, giving her one of those half handshake, half hug combos.  “I’ve missed you and Marshall.”

 

She actually snorted at that, knowing that when she and Marshall worked with Bobby D, his life was usually the one that was harder. And now, she was wondering what the hell he wanted.  “What’s up Bobby?”

 

“I don’t suppose I can talk you into staying in Vegas for a few more days?”

 

“Absolutely not,” she replied, pulling away from him.  “No.  Not happening.”

 

“Come on, Mary, please?” he said.  “Look, I need a favor, bad.”

 

“Look at me Bobby.  I am tired.  I have been wearing these clothes for 37 hours.  I need a shower and a bed, asap.”  She watched his face getting more hangdog as she went, and sighed heavily.  “What’s so urgent?”

 

“My college roommate, Andy, is getting married here this weekend.  We were the last two bachelors in the group, and if I don’t at least bring a date….” His voice trailed off and he grimaced.  Mary felt an unwanted stab of sympathy, thinking of her family’s reaction when she and Ralph called off their engagement.  “Look, I know it’s asking a lot.  I’ll buy you some clothes, if you need it, treat you to an awesome dinner.  Please Mary?”

 

Shit.  Pulling out her phone, she dialed the office. “Hey Marshall,” she said.  “I ran into an old friend in Vegas.  I think I am going to stay the weekend.  Tell Stan I’ll be in on Monday?  Thanks.”  She clicked the phone off.  “Fine, you have me.  I like steak.”

 

***********************

 

They checked into the Mirage.  “Ah, yes, Mr. Dershowitz.” The clerk looked up Bobby’s name in the computer.  “Mr. Sokol has the wedding party booked into the Tower suites.  I’ll have a bellman take you up.” 

 

“My friend’s bag got last on her flight in,” Bobby said, smoothly.  “If we needed to do some shopping for her…”

 

The concierge’s face shifted from dubious to sympathetic. “The malls at Caesars would probably suit very well, sir.” 

 

“Thank you.”  The bellman arrived and took Bobby’s bigger suitcase and garment bag, then grabbed Mary’s overnight bag.  He led them quickly to an elevator set slightly apart, and held it open for them.  A short time later, he was unlocking the door to the biggest suite Mary had ever seen.

 

“Holy crap,” she mumbled.  The bellman took the bags into the bedroom and returned to the living room, where Bobby peeled a bill off his money clip and handed it to him.  Once the bellman left, Mary turned to the guy she thought she and Marshall had known.  “Bobby.  Where did you go to college?”

 

He looked embarrassed and walked to the beverage bar set up with a note of welcome from Andrew Sokol.  “Stanford.”

 

“Stanford?  Then how did you end up…”

 

“A cop in Albuquerque?  I fell for criminology in college, and my parent’s request was that I do it somewhere out of view of their…circle.”  He took a shot of scotch.  “My father’s a stock broker in Los Angeles.  I have a trust fund.  Andy is a partner with a major brokerage house in New York.  Mike is a plastic surgeon in Atlanta.  Henry is a partner in a major Washington, DC law firm.  So I am the black sheep of the group.”  Mary raised an eyebrow. “Shut up.  Look, I would appreciate it if this didn't get around back in Albuquerque.  It's not something I really talk about there.”

 

“So, when are we due at something?” She asked.  “I suspect you don’t want me showing up in this.”

 

“No.”  Bobby set the glass down.  “Let’s go shopping.”

 

************************** 

 

Four hours later, Mary stepped off the elevator.  Her long hair had a slight curl put into it by the salon at the Mirage.  A midnight blue cocktail dress clung to her curves and shimmered in the light as she moved.  “It’s like an undercover op,” she told herself.  “Just keep breathing.”

 

“Mary,” Bobby’s voice came from nearby.  She turned and walked over.  Bobby put his arm around her and she found herself leaning into him.  “Mary, this is Any Sokol, and his fiancé Marin Holstvedt.” 

 

“So nice to meet you both,” Mary said.  “Bobby’s told me so much about you.”

 

The night moved quickly through the rehearsal, meeting Bobby D’s other friends and their wives, smiling and making coy answers when asked what she did for a living (they were telling people Mary was in social work, which wasn’t very far from the truth).  Finally, at eleven, they went upstairs.  Bobby gave her the master bedroom and crashed out on the couch.

 

The next morning, Bobby sent her to the spa.  “I’ve never seen the point in spas,” she had argued.  However, Bobby explained that he and the men of the groom’s party were golfing all morning, and she might as well relax, so she had gone. 

 

Holy mother, spas.  This was bad, because there was no way this was cheap, and no way she could afford it regularly.  She had been scrubbed, rubbed, soaked, and scented, then sent across the hall to have her hair done at the salon.  They had even brought her lunch.  Now she returned to the room to get ready for the wedding.  Slipping into the silver-green evening gown that Bobby had bought her, she chuckled, imagining the look on Stan and Marshall’s faces if they could see her now.

 

************************** 

 

The wedding had been lovely, and blessedly short.  Now at the reception, Champagne and martinis were flowing freely and dancing had been going for hours.  She was more than a little drunk, and she knew it.  She found herself and Bobby dancing next to the happy couple.  “So Bobby,” Andy said.  “I guess you’re next.”

 

“Well, I am the only one left,” Bobby said, and Mary suddenly found herself dipped and brought back up, her cheek against Bobby’s.  The move was just enough to put her off balance. 

“I think I need a little aid, Bobby,” she said.  He looked at her, his own eyes glassy, and nodded.  He made their excuses and stepped outside with her onto the balcony bordering the ballroom where the reception was.  “Sorry.”

“No, it was getting warm. “  They looked out over the view, taking in the sight of the nightly volcano eruption.  Mary shift her footing and tripped, landing in Bobby’s arms, and…

 

**********************

 

That was the last thing she remembered from last night.  Now, Bobby was sleeping, definitely shirtless next to her.  She could tell she was wearing a shirt, at least, but had she put that on after….whatever.  And panties, she had panties.




Stealthily, she crawled out of bed, and tip-toed around to Bobby’s side.  She didn’t see his pants or her dress anywhere.  Glancing stealthily into the trashcan, she also saw no evidence of a condom wrapper or…  That could be good or worse, she wasn’t sure. 

 

“Damn it,” she muttered.  She turned to go take a shower, a long shower. 

 

“You know you aren’t as quiet as you think you are.”  She turned to find Bobby laying with his body propped up by one arm watching her. 

 

“Um, hi,” Mary said.  “Morning.  Sleep well?  What the hell did we do last night?”

 

“You don’t remember?  It was a beautiful ceremony.”  Bobby grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.  Mary gapped in horror and looked at her finger.  No ring.  “I’m screwing with you, Shannon.  Mike’s wife Cindy threw up on our clothes.  Turns out, she’s pregnant.  So we called it a night and came up stairs.  I had the bellman come get your dress and my suit to have them cleaned in the onsite cleaners.  You spilled the glass of water you were drinking on the couch, so you told me to share the bed and stay on my side.  End of story.”




“Oh thank you, Jesus,” she mumbled.  “Not that it would be awful or anything…”

 

“I can guarantee awful isn’t what it would be,” Bobby said, raising an eyebrow.

 

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, wishing like hell for an Excedrin or a bloody mary.  “Look, Bobby, my mom…well, she’s a friend of Bill W.  Meetings, the whole bit.  Though only recently.  So getting blackout drunk isn’t something that happens to me very often…”

 

“Sorry,” Bobby said.  “Really, nothing happened.  Scout’s honor.  And I really appreciate this, Mary.  You going on with this whole charade.”

 

“What are pals for, Bobby?  Besides, Marshall and I caused you enough grief, I think I owed you.”  She scratched her hair, still caked with product.  “Look, I really need a shower.  Do you mind?”

 

“No.  I’ll order room service.”  Bobby got out of bed and Mary saw the pajama pants for the first time.  “Enjoy the shower.”

 

**************************** 

 

Three hours later, a cab dropped them both off at the airport.  Standing on the sidewalk at the departures gate, Mary smiled at Bobby.  “It was one interesting weekend, Dershowitz, I will give you that.”  She reached in and hugged him.

 

“We should do it again sometime.”  Bobby said.  Suddenly, he kissed her.  It was sudden, it was unexpected, and she found herself enjoying it immensely.  Pulling away from her, he said, “I guarantee it would definitely not be awful.”  With that, he grabbed his bags and headed towards the door.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Mary mumbled.  She pulled her glasses in tighter against the dessert sun.  “I guess that’s what I get for waking up in Vegas.”


End file.
